Saved by fire
by Animefangirl526
Summary: After Zuko saves Sokka from Jet, he takes him prisoner on his ship as enemies. When they both get captured by Zhao, they are forced to become comrades. When they try to escape, they both start to feel something for each other. Will they ever become something more? Or will the war keep them apart? Zukka. Rated M for reasons inside chapter one.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, rape, torture and smut.(The last three aren't in this chapter though so you're good) If you have a problem with any of these then please leave this story. Also, I really love this show but I haven't watched it in a while so forgive me if some of my facts are wrong.**

* * *

><p>You know, people just aren't what you think they are sometimes. I had to find that fact out the hard way. If you think I'm talking about someone who was bad and then turned out to be nice then you're wrong. That's later in the story. Right now I'm talking about someone who was already pretty bad but ended up being even worse than I ever could have imagined.<p>

Jet.

That's where our story starts. Jet tried to burn down an entire village simply because thsre were fire nation soldiers in there. Don't get me wrong, I don't like firebenders either. After all, they're responsible for my mothers death. Jet's parents were also killed so I can sort of understand why he was so angry but was it really necessary to kill an entire village? There were innocent people there. Kids even, but he didn't seem to care. Luckily, the Gaang(that's what we call ourselves, pretty clever huh?) were able to get everyone out safe and sound.

Jet was pretty pissed though. I didn't pay it much mind at first but later it became the reason that I was in this whole mess. Sorry, I guess I really should start the story huh? I've been told that I talk to much and have a big mouth, maybe I really should start listening to Katara and Aang. Eh, oh well. I'm sure that you guys already know all of this anyway. You watch our show right?(Oooohhhh forth wall broken, score for me) Or else what are you doing reading this.

Anyway, one day we were taking a vacation, I guess you could call it, at a lake. We were tired from going across the land and kicking firenation butt. So we decided to rest for a couple days. Everything was actually going fine for the first two days but on the third day Katara told me that it was my turn to go get some food for dinner. I don't understand why me though. Why can't they ever just let me rest? I'm the plan guy remember? My poor brain is hurting from everything that I put it through each day. Do you think they like to watch me suffer? My own sister and the Avatar? Never. Hmmmm. Wait a second. Actually maybe they do.(Gasp) I'll have to give them a talking to later.

Dammit, I'm rambling on again aren't I? Anyway there I am trying to find some decent food(*cough*meat*cough*) for us to eat. I would go fishing in the lake but there didn't seem to much fish that day so I decided to look for some food in the forest that was surrounding us. I was searching for a good ten minutes when I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. Thinking that it was an animal, I used my amazing warrior skills to try and sneak up on it. I slowly crept towards the bush and when I thought I was close enough I jumped in the bush hoping that I caught the animal. What I saw though still surprises me.

I grabbed something but it wasn't an animal. Instead, it was a pair of feet. I slowly let my eyes creep upwards until they landed on the owner of the feet which I was still grabbing onto for some reason. I let out a small gasp when I saw that it was Jet with that damn smirk and a grain of wheat in his mouth. I didn't understand why he was there. The last time I saw him, he was frozen to that tree thanks to Katara. He was looking down at me smiling like I just put on a show for him.

"Well, hey there Sokka" he said in that smug voice. I quickly got up and stood a couple feet away from him. I still didn't trust him. I didn't even trust him when I first met him though Aang and Katara did.

"What are you doing here Jet" I spit out his name like it was the most foul tasting thing on the planet. I tried to reach for my boomerang when suddenly Jet was in front of me and holding my wrists with his hands. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than me. Jet then spun me around so my back was to him, crossed my hands together and slammed me into a tree. It really hurt my poor face.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary" he said before leaning close to my ear. "Sokka" he finished saying in a whisper. It sent a chill down my spine. I didn't know what he was up to but I knew that it wouldn't be good.

"What the hell are you doing here Jet?" I asked again using all my strength to get out of his grasp. I didn't know that he was this strong.

"Relax, you seem really nervous" he said. His leaned forward so that his chest was on my back. My hands were still pinned behind me and it didn't seem like they were going to get free anytime soon.

"Yea I'm nervous because some psycho is pinning me to a tree" I yelled at him. I really didn't like how close he was to me but I just couldn't get free. I looked around at where I was. How close was I to our camp? If I called out for help would they hear me? Why haven't they come looking for me yet? What is Jet going to do to me? Those were the questions that were swirling around my head when this was happening.

"I just came here because I didn't get to thank you properly for ruining my plans" he said. I could feel my heart sink. So that's what he was here for. He was trying to get some revenge. Well now that I knew why he was here, I still wanted to know what he was going to do to me.

I tried to think of some way for me to get free. His body was still pressed against mine and I was starting to get uncomfortable. Wait, that's it. Since he was so close to me that meant his face had to be near me too, right? I sure hoped so. I brought my head forward then jerked it back as hard as I could. I felt my head hit something and Jet cried out as he let go of me while holding his nose. Bulls-eye.

Now that I was out of his grasp I ran as fast as I could back towards the camp. I couldn't have made it more than five feet when I felt something hit my back and force me onto the ground. I cried out in pain before in was muffled by my face hitting the dirt. I was then spun around and I felt something on my abdomen while my hands were pinned by my head. I was displeased to see that it was Jet who had tackled me to the ground.

"You really don't think that you're going to get away that easily, do you Sokka?" He said with a slight growl in his voice. There was some blood coming from his nose. I smiled a little knowing that I did that.

"Yea I was hoping that I could get away from a freak like you, glad to see that I put you in some kind of pain though" I said once again trying to get away. His eyes narrowed a bit and he leaned down so that our faces were inches apart.

"Oh yes, I'll have to make you pay extra for that now" he said leaning even closer to my face. I tried to turn away but he put both of my wrists in one hand and put them above my head then he used his free hand to turn my face back to him.

"Please Jet, let me go" I said, the words falling out of my mouth and I being helpless to stop them. I desperately tried to get away from him but he kept me in place. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be back at the camp with Aang and Katara. I wanted to laugh and make jokes with them like always. I didn't want to be here with this freak.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sokka, see you ruined my plans and I think it's only fair to get some revenge. I'm thinking about making you my personal slave, how's that sound to you" he said as his free hand roamed under my shirt and started to feel my chest. His lips moved to my neck and started to suck and bite. I didn't want this to happen. I was supposed to be a warrior. Warriors don't let themselves get attacked and raped. Though I didn't exactly get raped. I was saved by someone. Someone who I hate to admit saved my life.

Just as Jet was grabbing the hem of my pants and was starting to pull them down a burst of fire appeared next to us making both of us jump. I recovered quicker than Jet and I used it to my advantage. I spun around on my stomach and crawled out from under Jet and ran to hide behind a tree. While it wasn't exactly a manly thing to do, I just wanted nothing more then get some space between us so I didn't really care at the moment. Jet went from shock to anger when he saw that I got away again and he looked over to where the fire had come from and I followed his gaze.

You all probably guessed who it is by now and you're most likely right. The prince of asses. The prince jerk bender of all jerk benders. The prince who chased us and tried to kill us since forever. The prince of the Fire Nation.

Yes, standing there with a glare set on Jet was prince Zuko.


End file.
